Something Special
by Orchida
Summary: A short, cute little romance. S&S.


I thought I'd write a quick little romance that's been being tossed about in my head for a while. Nothing really thought provoking or amazing, what I like to call short and sweet! Still it doesn't hurt to review!

I still don't own cardcaptors or any of the characters. Damn!

Enjoy!

****

Something Special

A fifteen year old girl collapsed to the floor, her energy drained from her latest capture. Her hair lay about her face, messy but at the same time beautiful. Wide emerald orbs staring in front of her. The card fluttered down into her outstretched hand. She smiled, carefully studying the cards details. It was times like this Sakura was glad she was a cardcaptor, no matter how many bruises she would have the following day. All that mattered was that she had done her job. 

"Are you okay?" A voice broke through her thoughts. Sakura looked up, Syaoran lay out his hand; offering her help. She stretched out her own arm and gladly placed her hand in his. She was pulled up from the ground smoothly, just the right speed and strength needed for her form. Sakura smiled, dusting herself off. Her appearance must look a complete mess now. 

"Thanks for all your help." She commented, breaking the awkward silence that was starting to fall between the two of them. He didn't reply, just brushed away a few loose strands of hair from his face. Sakura quickly glanced away, a blush starting to creep up on her cheeks. 

"How about we go rest for a while at my place? It's quicker from where we are." He suggested. Sakura nodded, still not making eye contact. 

~o~

Sakura sat in Syaoran's apartment, at the kitchen table. She watched as Syaoran concentrated on making the pair a hot drink. One of the best parts about being a cardcaptor were the parts afterwards. The pair of friends would always retire back to someone's house, sometimes Tomoyo would tag along, but this time she hadn't witnessed the 'capture'. Was Sakura going to be in for it later. It was a nice way to relax, in his company... _In his company_? Had she just thought that? Sakura stared at the back of her friend. 

"What's the matter?" He asked. Sakura shook her head, why would anything be up? "I can feel you staring at my back, that's quite a good stare you're developing." She giggled nervously, it was just another normal 'after-capture' relax... Then why was she acting strange? He turned around, placing the hot beverage in front of the card mistress. Sakura greedily took the cup in her hands, lifting it to her mouth. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sakura looked up from the steamy liquid to face Syaoran's golden eyes. The girl lifted her eyebrows as if to ask why. He smiled, not a whole bright smile, but a cute one nevertheless. "You'll burn yourself, it's way too hot." As if to prove his point he blew on his cup, steam rising slowly from the hot liquid. 

Sakura smiled, setting the cup back down in front of her. It was small appreciation's like that that made Syaoran such a good friend... _Friend... _The word rolled around in her head. She blinked her emerald eyes, trying to shut the word out of her head. Sighing the young teen looked around the room. Searching for a topic to talk about. This way her thoughts couldn't wander. "It's a while since I've been here, I see you've tided up a bit." She commented. Noticing a few bits and pieces missing from last time. Syaoran just shrugged. He wasn't going to make conversation easy on her. "How's Meilin doing?" She asked. It had been a while since she'd heard from her friend, Syaoran had probably heard from her recently though.

"She's having a good time, I think." He replied. "I haven't heard from her in a while." Sakura laughed thinking of the dark haired teen. 

"There must be something wrong, she hasn't been contacting you!" She raised her voice a little. "Meilin? You're number one fan?" Sakura paused. "Yes... Definitely... She's found someone new."

Syaoran laughed. "I'm not sure whether I'm glad or sorry for whoever it is. I hope she's happy. I know it sounds stupid but I guess I really miss her attention sometimes." 

Sakura placed her hand on his. The second time that day she'd shared his warmth. She wasn't counting though, was she? "How about I put two buns in my hair and cling to your arm. Will that help." She joked. Syaoran smiled. It really was an incredible smile. 

The two stared at each other. It was beginning to be a reoccurring thing in their relationship. Just staring at the other, it felt like hours when in reality only a few seconds passed by. Syaoran tightened his fingers around hers. Holding his precious treasure close to him. Sakura blinked, realizing what the moment could lead up to and quickly pulled her hand away from his warmth. Still staring at his eyes she thought she saw a glimpse of sadness in his stare. _Only her imagination._

~o~

The hours passed by and the pair had moved from the kitchen to the couch. Sakura wrapped her arms around herself as Syaoran flicked through the TV channels. He rested the control on the armrest, finally stopping on some sort of comedy. The television flickered as Sakura's eyes started to droop. Syaoran turned to look at her as she stifled a yawn. He held out his arm towards Sakura. She looked up at him and smiled, a glimmer of an emotion flickering in her emerald eyes. She accepted his offer and moved her exhausted body closer to his, snuggling her head into his chest. He made a small 'hmmp' sound; asking her if she was comfortable. She replied with a happy, content sigh.

A few minutes passed and the comedies credits started to appear on the screen. Syaoran stretched, being careful so as not to disturb Sakura too much. He looked down to see his _close friend_ had fallen asleep. The light from the television accentuating her soft features. He smiled, this time a true smile, keeping his eyes on her; watching her breathe in and out. A strange rhythm but it made him unable to tear away his eyes from the 'cherry blossom'. Her fingers were lightly twitching, subconsciously grabbing onto Syaorans green shirt. 

Syaoran moved his hand to wake Sakura. He stopped. Relaxing his hand on her cheek, if only he could tell her how she made him feel inside. Hardly even a moment wasn't filled with some sort of thought about her. He rested his eyes on her face, it was hard to believe she was the same energetic fifteen year old when she was asleep. She was so... peaceful. It was getting late though, her family would start to worry if she didn't go home soon. "Sakura," he whispered. He didn't want to scare her. She made a slight murmur. "Sakura," This time a little louder. She stirred, slowly opening her eyes. "I think it's time we took you home." She nodded, starting to move from the couch and regretfully his comfort.

~o~

Sakura shivered as the two walked home. She had told her friend she was far more than capable of walking to her house on her own. She wasn't exactly a 'normal' teenager and if anything did happen she could protect herself. Syaoran had looked at her strangely and gently pushed her out the door, making sure to grab his house key at the same time. 

So this is were she was now... walking home with her 'secret love'. Everything was perfect, except for the weather. She shook her body, trying to keep warm somehow. Syaoran noticed, a slight frown appeared on his face. Any normal guy would offer her their coat or jacket. He only had a sweatshirt on, he could hardly take that off. He thought for a moment and decided to do the next best thing, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. 

Sakura gasped at first, then snuggled into his warm clothing. To Syaoran this was even better than the jacket idea. Her warm golden honey hair lay around his arm, tickling his skin. The moon was hanging in the sky, a giant light to the two _friends._

Although both cardcaptors pretended that nothing in their relationship was changing, it was clear to everyone else how their friendship was blossoming. Growing into something much stronger than what they both believed they had. Both inside were holding strong emotions which longed to be set free, but neither were ready to; at least not yet. 

__

...Best Friends... Could they really call themselves that anymore? Was it appropriate for their relationship? Already, they had had a few comments on 'what a cute couple' they made. Neither ever confirmed their connection to each other, but then again, neither ever denied it. 

~o~

Syaoran looked up, as they arrived at Sakura's house. She turned her head, disappointed the journey wasn't longer. She'd have to go now, leave _him..._ "You can come in if you want, I could make you a drink?" She suggested. He shook his head. Her brother was probably already pacing up and down just inside of the door. 

"I'll skip this time, but I'll hold you to that offer." She smiled.

"I'll remember..." 

Both stood in silence, neither wanting to part ways. Their fingers locked together as they started to say their good-byes.

"Thanks for everything, tonight." She stepped forward so she was face to face with him. 

"Anytime, you know you're always welcome." She giggled, a cute, harmonious laughter. Stepping forward she kissed Syaoran on the lips. He was shocked at first not sure what to do, did he kiss her back? His answer came as she wrapped her arms around him, both melting into the kiss. Her tongue slipping into his mouth, roaming every single part of him. He placed his hand on her cheek gently, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss. Then reluctantly they pulled apart, both trying to catch their breath. 

"I'll hold you to that." She giggled, turning around and running inside. Leaving a shocked yet thrilled Syaoran behind. For a moment he was too stunned to move. Had that really just happened? Did she kiss him? He pulled his hand up towards his lips, it had happened. The sound of her harmonious laughter kept ringing through his head. _Sakura..._

Sakura shut the door and threw her back onto the wooden surface. Maybe she wasn't sure what their relationship was exactly, but it was different to others... it was simply _something special_.

****

The End! 

There you go, like I said Short and sweet! Please feel free to review.

Destiny.


End file.
